


The Man Who Cried Wolf

by Hetsez, MadPaint98



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, M/M, Smut, werewolf!Bandit, werewolf!Blackbeard, werewolf!Ela, werewolf!IQ, werewolf!Jackal, werewolf!Taina, werewolf!Thatcher, werewolf!Vigil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetsez/pseuds/Hetsez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadPaint98/pseuds/MadPaint98
Summary: Elias was taught to never go out of the village at night, but when his curiosity got the best of him one day, he found himself tangled in a dangerous situation with the very creatures his village warned him about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to go up way before Halloween, but I debated over posting the first chapter because I wasn't sure how people would react to it....  
> But I decided to test the waters and see how it goes! Even if it's after Halloween now, hopefully you'll enjoy some fantasy AU with werewolf Bandit (and others) ;)
> 
> Oh! And because it's an AU, the characters are addressed by their birth names instead of nicknames, and I also changed the age gap between Bandit and Blitz a little bit, aaand they are both younger than their ages in the game!

            If you were to travel across the river, go over the hill, and through the valley you would find, nestled between the rolling hills, a small little village called Arcus. By small, the population was around one hundred people, so perhaps it is more fitting to call it tiny? Even so, life in this village wasn’t so bad. There was fishing, hunting, caring for the crops, you could even bake a cake if you’d wish; the village had an excellent bakery set up. However, the village had one rule administered by the elders long ago that was to never, under any circumstances be broken: no leaving the village after dusk. Why? As the elders put it from long ago, there were terrible things that lurked in the surrounding grasslands and nearby forest to the South. Beasts and witches called those lands home when the moon showed her pail face over the horizon. And so, no one went out after dark. The village gates were closed and everyone slept soundly in their homes. No one questioned the rule, no one saw any problems with it.

Even if the villagers didn’t believe in the stories of beasts and witches in the valley, which they all did anyway, it was meaningless to go out at night in the first place. The nights were cold and unforgiving in these autumn months and no special game or fish came out under the moonlight hours. So in the village they all stayed.

That was until a little boy named Elias came along. This youngster was curious beyond belief—he questioned everything. “What do you mean I cannot climb the houses, mummy?” he would often ask. “What do you mean I cannot throw rocks at the geese, mummy?” His poor mother was repeatedly pulling her young son from places he shouldn’t be, telling him over and over what was okay and what wasn’t.

As the boy aged, he moved from common childhood mistakes to teenage rebellion. He would terrorize the livestock and steal bread rolls and small cakes from the bakery when he felt brave enough. One evening, as the sun was beginning to slip behind the horizon, Elias snuck close to the village gates to peer out at the vast landscape. He always found the sunsets so beautiful and today he decided he would watch the entire sunset for the first time. The boy snuck over to the gate, looking around for anyone paying attention, found none, and took a few steps outside the entrance. He found some small shrubs growing by the door and hid himself into them.

From his spot, he watched as the sun turned bright orange which seemed to bleed out into the surrounding sky and fade out into a light purple. Elias watched in awe, never having seen such a beautiful sight before. But then, the doors began to close. The boy didn’t notice until the wooden doors were already half way shut that the threat of being locked outside was upon him. He scrambled from the shrubs and ran for the door, reaching out a hand to catch it as the two pieces of wood slammed together. He stumbled back, reeling his hand away from the gates. The doors were closed. And he was on the wrong side.

Panic flooded through Elias, his mind scrambled with what to do. His instincts told him to scream for help, but the tales from the elders of witches and beasts roaming the plains kept his vocal cords quiet. If the tales were true, he feared attracting any unwanted company with his screaming before they could open the gates. So instead, he crawled back into his shrubs and waited, hoping his mother would notice him missing soon and find him.

Time seemed to crawl by as he hid on those small bushes. Now that the sun was gone, the cold started to seep in, settling on the boy’s exposed skin and causing him to shiver uncontrollably. Elias buried his face in his knees, hugging them as close to his chest as he could to retain whatever heat was possible.

“Are you cold?” A voice spoke out from the darkness. The hair on the back of Elias’s neck stood up in fear as he slowly raised his head to see the source of the voice. Standing a few yards from him, a figure a few inches taller than him was standing and staring in his direction. “You MUST be cold. Look at your shaking.” The voice said in a criticizing tone. Elias blinked a couple times in an attempt to focus in on the figure. As if the figure knew what he was doing, it stepped closer and crouched down in front of Elias.

Most of the torches from the village were extinguished for the night, so the figure remained in the shade of the night so Elias could not see them clearly. “Why are you out here? You guys never leave the village once those doors close. Were you running away? You didn’t get very far. Baby.” The voice mocked him. Even if the figure was in the dark, Elias could tell from the tone that the other person was grinning deviously. Elias grew more and more uncomfortable as he sat out with this stranger. Why hadn’t his mother found him yet? The village wasn’t that big, there were only so many places her child could be. “You must be mute. Oh no wait, you’re afraid! That’s what I smell, yeah.” The voice announced, standing up again. Suddenly a hand came out of the dark towards Elias. “Come on, stand up.” The voice commanded. Elias hesitated but then put his hand into the stranger’s. The figure pulled him up to his feet and patted his shoulder, “there you go, scaredy cat.”

Elias flinched away from the pat, still unsure about this other “person”. The voice sighed and finally leaned into the dim light coming from the village, “Don’t be afraid of me, scaredy cat. I’m not going to eat you. Hey, we’re the same age! Oh no, wait I’m older.” Now that the stranger was in the light, Elias could tell it was a boy. He was right, he was slightly older from what he could tell, about four years.

“Wh-who are you? You don’t live in my village…” Elias asked timidly. The other boy frowned and shook his head, “No I’m not. My name is--” Before he could answer, the gates grunted and began to part as they opened inward. The two jumped and turned their heads to watch the doors break apart. More light spilled out from the growing crack and a figure stepped out into the dark.

“Elias! Oh, my precious child!” Elias’s mother ran over to him as she saw him standing there. Her arms wrapped around him in a tight hug, “I was worried sick! You scared me half to death, oh you are in big trouble, young man! You understand?” She pulled away and pointed a finger in his face. When Elias didn’t respond, his mother sighed, “why are you even out here, my love?”

Elias turned to look to the other boy but no one was there. He blinked and pointed at the spot close to him, “I was--….I wanted to watch the sunset and there was a boy.”

“A boy?” His mother asked quizzically.

Elias nodded his head, “yes, a boy, ma-ma! He seemed close to my age. I have never seen him before and he didn’t come from the direction of the village…” His mother gripped his shoulders tightly and looked around quickly.

“Come, my boy. Back inside right now.” She commanded him as she tucked her arm behind his shoulders to guide him back into the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Elias never saw the boy after that one night. Life returned to normal and he never ventured out of the village at night anymore. The years passed and the boy grew from his early teens, to full teenager, to young adult, then finally a man. The boy had just celebrated his twenty-first birthday, signifying his entrance into manhood. His mother began to press him to find a woman to marry and carry on the line, but Elias had little interest. There were beautiful women in the village, of course, but Elias just didn’t find interest in any of their personalities. So, he avoided relationships and instead began an internship under the village blacksmith.

He began to gain skills in sword making and crafting other various weapons. In his spare time, he enjoyed fishing in the nearby lake. One day as he entered the blacksmith to continue his training, the blacksmith looked up from his anvil, flipping up the goggles over his eyes, “my boy, I thought I told you to take today off?” he scolded the youngster.

Elias shrugged, “I don’t need to take today off, Seamus. I want to learn more, I’ve barely begun.” He complained.

Seamus shook his head, “aye, it’s true, but you’ve already learned all the basics and mastered them at that. Of all the apprentices I’ve taken in, you’re the fastest to pick up the art.” He set his mallet down and walked over to Elias, patting his shoulder, “go home. We will pick this up at dawn tomorrow.” Elias opened his mouth to retaliate but a stern look from his teacher was more than enough to force him to keep his mouth shut.

The boy sighed and left the blacksmith, heading back to his house. He entered the home and picked up his fishing pole and can of bait. Grumpily, he left the house again and headed out of the open village gates. Elias walked to his favorite fishing spot and plopped down onto the ground. He took out a plump worm from the bait can and stuck it onto the hook, then cast the line out into the calm water and rested his chin into his free hand. Time slipped by and no bites came to his hook and the warm sun was causing Elias to dose off.

“You’re going to lose your fish if you fall asleep.” A voice from behind the blonde broke Elias from dozing and caused him to sit up. He frantically turned around to find the source to see a man staring down at him. He was frowning, as if he was ashamed of Elias, but he didn’t recognize this person. The man flicked his gaze back to Elias’s rod. Elias turned to follow the man’s gaze and noticed the small flicks of the rod moving, which meant a fish was tugging on the line. Elias finally reacted to the tugging and reeled the pole back to begin pulling the fish in. After a few moments of struggling, Elias gave one final pull and the fish broke the surface and flopped toward him. The young man reached his hand out and gripped the fish to take it off the line as he grinned. The man behind him leaned down to put his hands on his knees as he inspected the fish, “it’s a decent size, but nothing to boast about. How disappointing. I would just toss it back since it’ll hardly be a meal.” He grumbled, waving his arm toward the lake.

Elias blinked, “what? This is plenty big enough for me and my mother. I would never eat this much fish on my own.” He looked up at the other man and furrowed his brows. “Who are you, anyway?”

The other man slowly straightened and shrugged his shoulders, “That’s not important right now. I would like to pick up some bread from your village’s bakery and you will show me the way.” He crossed his arms and turned to Elias.

Elias screwed his face up, “Well if your statement wasn’t enough of a giveaway, your mannerism tells me you’re definitely not from my village.” The man crossed his own arms and stared down the stranger, “You don’t order people around like that in my village, you ask nicely for directions.”

The other man smirked, “Right, right.” He cleared his throat and uncrossed his arms, “would you kindly show me the way to your bakery, dear sir?” He batted his lashes at Elias.

Elias shook his head, “despite the sarcasm, yes I will. Come.” He set the fish in a cloth and wrapped it up to take with him. He grabbed the can of worms and started back towards the village, the stranger in tow.

\--------------------------------------------

As the two men walked into the village, eyes instantly fell upon the stranger behind Elias. Their village rarely got travelers so whenever a new face entered, everyone was on edge in their presence. That was, all but Elias. He felt no threat from this man and was fine with taking him to the bakery and anywhere else he wanted to go, even if he was a bit abrasive and bossy compared to what he was used to.

The two approached the small bakery, just as Elias promised he would take the stranger. As they step up to the door, Elias turned and put his hand out to force the other man to stop, “before we go in I would like to know two things: one, what is your name, and two, what do you plan to do after getting the bread?”

The other man raised an eyebrow and scanned over Elias’s face, flashing that smirk again, “Fine, fine. My name is Dominic and after I get the bread I plan to leave the village and be on my way. Would you also like to know my whole childhood and marital status as well?” He replied in a snarky tone.  

Elias sighed and shook his head, “You have quite the mouth, don’t you? I just wanted to know for safety reasons. We don’t get many outsiders, so it’s better to be safe than sorry. I hope you understand that.” He locked eyes with the man called Dominic.

Dominic gave him a tiny nod and flicked his eyes over to the bakery door, “shall we?” Elias turned and stepped into the shop without another word. Inside, smells of bread and sweet cakes promptly filled the air around the two. Elias took in a long inhale and smiled to himself; he loved it in here. Between the lovely smells and the comfortable heat from the ever-going ovens, it was the perfect place to relax. Dominic stepped over to the display to scan over his choices. He glanced over at Elias who was still smiling to himself as he took one of the small samples at the other end of the counter. Dominic watched him closely as he selectively picked out a particular piece and slid it into his mouth. Elias got the feeling he was being watched and looked over in Dominic’s direction to see the other man inspecting a loaf of sourdough.

After a few slow minutes, Dominic settled on a small baguette, freshly made. He pulled change from his pocket and set it on the counter for the baker and swiftly took the bread in return. He pivoted on his heels and faced Elias behind him, “finished.” Elias nodded in response and they left the bakery to stand outside. It had begun to rain so the two stayed under the small cover of the bakery instead of walking out into the street.

Elias stared up at the gray sky as he spoke to Dominic, “Where do you come from, Dominic?” He heard a dry chuckle from beside him and lowered his head to look over at the other man.

Dominic met his gaze and shook his head, “sorry, I don’t do backstories. Besides, I’m leaving the village now, so you won’t see me again.” Elias wasn’t certain, but Dominic almost sounded sad as he spoke, as if he was disappointed in having to leave.

“Well, would you like to stay for supper? Mother always cooks wonderful meals, but she also makes too much food sometimes. A third mouth would help a lot. What do you say?” Elias smiled weakly at the other man and turned to face him straight-on. As he does, he sees Dominic’s eyes as they went wide with utter surprise. “Only if you would like.” He added quickly.

“You barely know me.” Dominic replied.

“Yes, I know, but I trust you not to steal anything from us. Not that there’s much to steal anyway. But yes, my offer still stands. You can leave right after, too. I’ll make sure mother doesn’t talk you to death.” He chuckled at his own joke all the while, Dominic continued to stare at him in bewilderment. “Dominic?” Elias asked.

“Huh? Yeah? Oh, yeah. Yes, I would like to have dinner with you and your mother.” He stated flatly, his eyes returning to normal again. Elias nodded and gestured for the other man to follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

The two headed off toward Elias’s house as Dominic chewed on his baguette. “Don’t eat too much, you’ll spoil your dinner, don’t you think?” Elias scolded him.

Dominic grumbled and then seemed to growl at Elias before he slipped the bread back into its cloth wrapping, “okay, mother, I won’t eat anymore.” He mocked in a snarky voice Elias.

 “I’m just trying to save you room for mother’s cooking. Like I said, it’s amazing and there’ll be plenty of it, so it’s best to come in on an empty stomach. I’m sure she would love for you to take leftovers as well.” Elias explained. Dominic grumbled again but made no retort to that.

The two arrived at Elias’s home, coming inside without a single knock. Elias stepped in first, “Mother, I’m home!” He called into the wooden house. The fire was going in the fireplace and a large candle was lit on the dinner table, along with several other places in the house in order to keep the place bright as the sun began to dim outside.

His mother turned the corner and smiled at her son, “ah, welcome home, my love. And I see you brought a guest? Hello there; I don’t recognize you.” She stepped over to the stranger and held a hand out to him.

Dominic slowly reached out and shook her hand as he offered a weak smile, “Dominic. Pleased to meet you, ma’am. Your son here was kind enough to show me to your bakery today.”

Elias nodded, “He snuck up on me while I was fishing.”

“You were barley fishing, more like snoozing while you let the fish have a snack of your worm.” Dominic retorts.

Elias blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

Elias’s mom laughed, “I see you still managed to catch the fish, though. That’s good, we’ll have it for dinner later this week. Speaking of which, I’m going to start dinner soon, so you two make yourselves comfortable and get to know each other better.” She smiled warmly as she left to go start the meal.

Dominic raised an eyebrow and turned to Elias, “Your mother is almost too sweet for me.”

The blond furrowed his eyebrows, “was that a compliment or an insult?” He asked as he walked over to the fireplace, setting down his fishing pole and bait can. He took the fish and moved it into proper storage to gut at a later time.

“Both.” Dominic answered as he made himself at home on their sofa. He sprawled out onto it, snuggling against the bear pelt that was thrown over it. Dominic glanced down at the fur and ran his hand through it, “Nice pelt. Very warm.”

Elias nodded, “I hope so. It’s the whole reason we have it. We set it out here when the cold months start to set in.” He walked over to lean against the post by the couch Dominic was on.

“Did you kill it yourself?” Dominic asked.

Elias shook his head, “No, my father did sometime before I was born. So that thing’s fairly old.”

“And where is your father now?” Dominic questioned passively.

Elias raised his head and stared at the other man. He shook his head and looked away, “Gone.”

Dominic blinked then frowned, “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“I was only two at the time, so I have little memory of him. Perhaps that is a good thing, you know, so I don’t have to hurt as much. Unlike my poor mother, who I know will never heal from it.” Elias glanced in the direction of the kitchen.

Dominic nodded slowly and stared up at the ceiling, “was it a hunting accident?”

“He was killed by wolves. He was with his best friend, who said his gun jammed at the wrong moment and it cost him his life. The friend barely made it back to the village himself and then died several days later from his own wounds from the wolves.” Elias explained, staring down at the ground.

Dominic sat up as he heard the word ‘wolves’, “That’s…I’m sorry. Really, I am.”

Elias shrugged, “Like I said, I was very little at the time. Plus, he wasn’t the best husband anyway, so I doubt if he was still alive he would have been the greatest father.” Dominic swung his legs off of the sofa and stared at Elias. Elias stared back and said nothing more.

“You confuse me; you know that Elias? I can’t seem to figure you out.” Dominic declared. He then grinned, flashing white teeth at the other man, “and I love it.” Before Elias could react and ask what he meant by that, his mother stepped into the room with a plate of food.

“Come on boys, it’s ready! You better be hungry because we’re having pork tonight!” His mother exclaimed as the two boys moved over to sit at the table with her. Dominic excitedly grabbed his silverware and waited as Elias’s mother begun to cut pieces from the pork. “You came on the right night, Dominic. Pork is a treat to us. That being said, please take as much as you would like. There’s plenty to go around.” She set two pieces on his plate and two for Elias, then one for herself.

“This smells so damn good.” Dominic stated as he began to dig into the meat. Elias glanced at the other man then began to eat what was on his own plate. “My family eats pork all the time, but the way you serve it makes it taste so different. Not in a bad way, I love it.” Dominic explained, chewing a mouthful of the meat.

Elias’s mother smiled, “that’s very nice of you to say. May I ask what seems to be different about the way I make my ham?”

Dominic stared down at his meal then tapped his fork against the side of the plate. He shook his head, “I can’t put my finger on it, I’m afraid.”

Elias’s mother nodded and lifted her fork to her mouth, “That’s quite alright. As long as you enjoy it, I’m happy.” After the three finished their plates of food, Elias’s mother neatly wrapped up several more pieces of ham and two dinner rolls into a small leather pouch and handed it to Dominic. She smiled, “for the road.”

Dominic raised his eyebrows and gently took the bag, “thank you, you’re too kind.”

Mother waved him off, “no, no, as I said, there’s plenty of left-overs and you said you enjoyed my cooking, so take it.”

Dominic nodded and turned to Elias, “follow me out to the gate, will you?” Elias nodded and followed after the other man.

“Be careful out there, Dominic! These woods are filled with horrible things at night. Stick to the open grassland and keep a fast pace.” She warned him, her face filled with concern.

Dominic shook his head, “I’ll be just fine.” The two men leave the house and walk to the front gates of the village. Dominic stopped in the open space and turned to Elias. He opened his mouth then closed it, opened it again, then turned his head away, “I’m sorry.”

“What? What for?” Elias asked, confused by his random apology. Dominic stepped forward and tightly grabbed onto Elias’s arm and pulled him behind a nearby house, into the shadows. Elias tensed and drew his arm away, “what are you--?” Elias began to ask but was cut off by Dominic as he put his hand over his mouth.

“Listen close and listen well, Elias. I’m not like you. At all. I’m dangerous and you would be better off if you never saw me again, understand? Once I leave those gates I’m not coming back. Ever.” Dominic whispered to the other man, leaning in close to his face. Elias’s eyes widened in confusion and slight fear. Dangerous? How? And what did he mean by “not like him”?

Elias tried to pry Dominic’s hand off and grunted in frustration when he couldn’t. He shook his head to signal his confusion to the situation and Dominic rolled his eyes as he finally pulled his hand away.

“Dominic, I don’t understand, how are you different from me? And what do you mean by dangerous? Please, you must explain more to me, this is too vague.”

Dominic shook his head and crossed his arms, “Do you remember when you were younger you got locked out of the village at night? There was another boy that came up to you in those bushes and asked why you were out there.”

Elias tensed up again, “How did you--?”

“And when your mother finally found you outside, the boy you were talking to disappeared?”

“Y-Yes, but—“

“It’s a pleasure to finally have met you again after all this time, scaredy cat”

Suddenly it felt like the world came crashing down on top of Elias. The memories of that night flooded back to him, the face of the older boy forming into that of Dominic before him. It was him. The strange boy he met outside. He came back.

“Dominic, why are you telling me all this?” Elias inquired, his voice now as shaky as his knees.

“Because I came here with a very different task in mind, but after you invited me to dinner and showed me true hospitality, I abandoned my original task altogether. I couldn’t bring myself to…I find you too interesting.”

“I still don’t understand. What were you originally going to do, murder me? Is that why you said you were dangerous?” Elias snapped, becoming frustrated in Dominic’s elusiveness.

The other man shook his head, “no, no. I can’t tell you, I'm afraid. I have to go now.” Without warning, Dominic grabbed Elias’s shoulder and jerked him closer. He sank his teeth into Elias’s exposed shoulder in one fell swoop then let go and stepped away.

Elias grunted and yelped in pain and shock then fell back against the wall, his hand instinctively covering the fresh wound, “Shit, what the hell?! You bit me!” He yelled at the other man, who was already over at the gates again.

“Goodbye, Elias.” Dominic called to him passively as he wiped his mouth and left through the open gates. Elias ran over to try and catch him, but as soon as he looked out into the grassland, Dominic was somehow already gone. The young man let out a long and heavy sigh, still cupping his shoulder wound. He looked down at the bite mark to inspect the damage. He broke the skin, that was for sure. Tiny bubbles of blood were visible along the mark, but nothing too heavy. Elias turned and sauntered his way back to his house, the words from Dominic still flowing through his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence warning incoming! I put the warning on the whole story for violence, but it's mainly for this chapter in particular. There may be some violence later, though, we'll see ;)   
> Enjoy!

The hands of time continued to turn after the two men parted ways and the village fell back into its normal habits and Elias found himself thinking less and less of Dominic. One night Elias was making more hooks for his fishing rod when a loud thump echoed through the house, coming from the roof. Elias looked up and furrowed his eyebrows as he sat the hook down on the table, “Mother? Did you hear that?”

His mother raised her head and looked over at her son from her chair in front of the fire, “Yes I did, love, what’s wrong?”

“It came from the roof…don’t you find that strange?” Elias questioned.

“How so? It could have been a bird or just the house creaking.” His mother replied.

Elias shook his head, “No, no, that was too loud for a bird.”

“So just house noises then?” His mother tried to soothe her worried son. Elias didn’t reply as he stood and started towards the door when another equally loud thump sounded above them. Elias froze for a moment then move over to grab the gun resting by the front door. His mother stood up quickly, “Elias, I don’t think that’s necessary—“

Elias cut her off as he rested his hands on her shoulders, “I just want to check. You stay here and stay quiet.” Without waiting for a reply or permission, Elias gripped the gun and made sure it was loaded before slowly opening the door. The young man stepped a foot outside then the other and raised the gun as he pivoted quickly to aim it at the roof. It was dark outside but a full moon casted plenty of light over the village and with its glow, he saw nothing on the roof of their house.

A hand unexpectedly grabbed his shoulder from behind, digging sharp nails through his shirt and into his soft flesh. The young man opened his mouth to let out a small cry of pain, but another hand slapped over his mouth before a sound could be uttered.

“Well, well, what’s a little lamb doing out of his house at this hour? Didn’t your farmer tell you that the wolves come out at this hour?” A low voice growled into Elias’s ear behind him, the hand on his shoulder tightening more and causing blood to start to trickle out of the wound. Elias gritted his teeth and grunted in pain into the hand over his mouth. His eyes flicked side to side, trying to get a view of the person—the thing—holding him captive.

The voice chuckled sinisterly as it leaned closer to his ear, “You made this too easy, we were supposed to break in and steal the lambs but you fell right onto my plate.” The figure spun Elias around to stand face-to-face now, causing him to drop his weapon. It was a woman with dark skin, her hair in a long braid, and most noticeable of all, glowing amber eyes. She was grinning at him, scanning him up and down and then leaned close to his face, “Don’t be afraid. I’ll make sure your death is nearly painless…nearly.” She opened her mouth to reveal large teeth that seemed to grow as they inched closer to Elias’s exposed throat. He was frozen in fear, giving up in trying to escape this monster woman.

Before her fangs rested against the man’s soft flesh, the woman stopped and froze entirely. She growled and leaned away again but kept her strong hold on Elias’s arms, “what the hell? Fucking seriously? Well you have a dash of luck on you, little lamb. It appears you’ve already been claimed by one of my kin. It would be rude of me to steal his meal like this.” The monster woman slowly let her hands fall off of Elias and crossed them instead, “But…from what I can tell.” Her eyes flicked to look over the man’s shoulder, “She isn’t.”

Elias turned to see his mother standing in the doorway, her hands folded in front of her chest and frozen in fear. Her eyes never left Elias as the woman leapt over towards her in the blink of an eye. Elias tried to react fast enough, picking up his dropped weapon and aiming it towards the beastly woman. He was too late. Too slow. Too afraid.

The woman’s fangs sunk into his mother’s neck and made a sickening snap as the beast twisted her head to the side in an unnatural way. Elias watched in horror as his mother opened her mouth in a feeble attempt to screaming, only to have the light leave her eyes before a sound could be made. The beast woman supported the body as Elias’s mother fell into her arms. The stranger seemed to hold her as if she weighed nothing and turned her head to look over at Elias. She grinned, fresh blood running through her teeth and down her chin. In mere seconds, the monster leapt onto their roof and disappeared over the wall, leaving Elias completely alone.

Elias sank to his knees, his hands hitting the pavement just in time for his stomach to dump all its contents onto the stone ground. The young man shivered and shook as his poor mind tried to replay and process all the just happened around him. Meanwhile, he failed to notice as the sound of approaching feet grew closer and closer before stopping in front of him.

“Elias…” A voice called down to him. Elias slowly raised his head to look up at the source. It was Dominic. Dominic looked sadly down at the other man before holding his hand out to him. Elias wiped his mouth and took Dominic’s hand to help him stand up straight again. Once his two feet were planted on the ground, Elias felt his stomach flip again and he turned to the side as he bent at the waist to dispose of whatever was left in his stomach. He felt Dominic’s gentle hand rub his back in an attempt to comfort him.

Once Elias regained his composure he straightened and looked over to Dominic with exhausted eyes, “What the hell are you doing here?” He hissed at the other man. Dominic’s shoulders dropped as he stared back at Elias, saying nothing. “My mother. That—that THING killed my mother and took her away like she was some plaything! What was that?!” Elias grabbed Dominic by the collar, shaking him vigorously. “You know, don’t you. Don’t you?!” Elias shook the man again.

Dominic lowered his head, “I tried to get here fast enough, I really did, but…”

Elias shoved Dominic away, “The fuck does that even mean? You TRIED? So you knew this would happen?” The younger man roared.

Dominic stared down at the ground, “In a way, yes, I did. But you must listen to me—“ Before Dominic could finish his sentence, Elias jumped at the other man, tackling him to the ground and pinning him down. He began to beat his fist against Dominic’s jaw one, two, three times. He raised his fist for a fourth time but then stopped as he noticed Dominic’s face. He wasn’t fighting back. Elias stared down at him as Dominic stared back, his face pitiful and full of disgrace.

Elias slowly lowered his arm and got off of the other man but didn’t help him up. He watched Dominic pick himself up and continue to stare at the ground, “As I was saying…” He pointed a finger at Elias’s shoulder, “I bit you in order to protect you from my kin.”

“Why me, why not my mother instead? Or both of us!” Elias snapped, still filled with rage.

Dominic shook his head, “I figured your mother was too old to be a target to them. You, on the other hand, are ripe for the picking. So I decided to mark you but not her. When I caught wind that one of my kin was coming tonight to start choosing her victims, I took my own route here to check on you. It seems that an unfortunate string of events led to her picking your mother.”

Elias let his words sink in, staring down at his feet. He raised his gaze and glowered at the other man, “What ARE you?”

Dominic finally made eye contact with Elias as he spoke, “You told me the story of how your father and his best friend died to wolves in the woods nearby. Those were my people your father ran into and we were the ones that killed him. The tales your people have of witches and beasts in the woods are all true. And I am one of those wolf beasts.”


	5. Chapter 5

“You’re…a werewolf?” Elias asked slowly, taking a step away from the other man. Dominic nodded, staring intently at the younger man. “And you killed my father?”

Dominic shrugged, “me, specifically, no. I was still a little young to take on that kind of prey—hm...” He stopped when he noticed Elias’s glare, “I mean target. The alpha and his mate did. I only followed along to watch and learn.”

“Why did you approach me when I was fishing? Were you planning on killing me then?” Elias snapped.

Dominic shook his head, “My task was to scout out your village, to see if your people were worth the risk to get a decent meal.” Dominic shifted his feet, “However, as I talked with you and got to know you more, I couldn’t let you die. You’re too…fascinating to me.”

Elias furrowed his eyebrows, “We spent only a few hours together and that was enough to convince you not to eat me?”

Dominic crossed his arms, “Clearly, yes. So, as I said, I marked you. It’s technically a warning to my packmates that you are my meal, but…” He grinned, flashing sharp canines, “I won’t do that. Instead you’re going to be my pet.” He stalked closer to Elias, who stepped back with every foot the other man inched closer. He continued to move back until he felt a cold wall of a house press against his back. Dominic continued his approach, standing chest to chest with Elias, staring up at him with a playful smirk on his lips.

Elias clenched his jaw and swallowed, “Your pet?”

“Yes. You tell me more about how you humans live your lives and I in turn will continue to protect you from my pack.”

“You seriously want me to believe that you can stand in the way of your whole pack? You mentioned an alpha, so clearly you aren’t the leader to tell them not to, so how do you plan to do that? I’m sure they wouldn’t be happy hearing about you spending your free time with a human.” Elias retorted.

Dominic frowned, “You let me worry about that, Elias. As for now, I’ll return to my pack and return when I want to learn more from you.” He stepped away from Elias and turned down the street, casually walking away without another word.

Elias stared at the ground, finally feeling the last of his adrenaline melt away. What was he to tell the townsfolk? He can’t hide the fact that his mother was gone, everyone knows everyone in this village, they would notice her absence very quickly. He could lie and say he didn’t know what became of her, just disappeared. Wait, was he seriously going to cover Dominic’s kin from this crime? What the hell was he thinking? But if he did tell the truth, he was sure the village would organize a hunting party to track down the wolves and eradicate the problem, which meant Dominic along with them. Would he care if Dominic died? A small voice deep inside him answered a quiet ‘yes’ in response.

The man sighed, slumping down onto the cold stone, running his fingers through his hair. He was so confused. A part of him wanted Dominic and his pack dead, but another part of him wanted to keep Dominic around. Why? Why did he care about Dominic? He was a fucking werewolf! He and his pack were planning to kill people from his village for food! Elias picked himself back up and headed back into his house, too tired to make a decision right away. Tomorrow morning, he would think of what to tell the village, one way or another.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dominic snuck his way out of the village, heading towards the woods to return to his territory. Once he stepped into the woods, he changed back to his wolf form, taking off into the dark woodlands. As he ran through the trees, weaving between logs and shrubs, a shape leapt on him from behind, pinning him to the ground. “There you are, Dominic. Where have you been?” A voice purred into his ear.

Dominic growled, squirming and worming his way out from under the other wolf, “Taina, I have told you a thousand times, don’t fucking jump on me like that. It isn’t fun.” He glared, shaking the dirt off of him.

Taina cackled, “It’s fun for me, little one. So that’s all that matters.”

“Don’t call me little one, we’re the same rank.” Dominic snapped.

“True, but I still have years over you, so I can call you little one.” The female wolf stated. Dominic growled again and trotted off, continuing the direction he was originally going.

Taina followed along behind him, “You missed my kill, Dominic. I brought it back to show everyone, but you weren’t there.” She glared at him.

Dominic glanced back at her and kept walking, “Yeah, I was…occupied.”

“Occupied you say? What could be more important than me bringing back my first kill? Nothing, I would say, so what’s your excuse?” She asked. Before Dominic could think of an excuse, the two reached the den of the pack. On top of the den, a particularly large wolf stepped up on the ledge, staring down right at Dominic.

Dominic was naturally a stubborn, arrogant, soul, but when this wolf’s gaze fell upon him, he couldn’t help but flatten his ears and stare at the ground, “Michael, I—“

“You’re late.” The wolf snapped, before Dominic could finish.

Dominic flinched slightly and glanced up at the alpha before returning his gaze to the ground, “I know, I’m sorry.”

“Do you have an excuse?” Michael inquired. Dominic quickly shook his head and dropped his tail. “Very well.” The greying wolf jumped off the ledge and landed a few feet from Dominic, “You missed Taina’s first kill, Dominic. I don’t need to lecture you about how important the village raids are to us, so whatever you were doing instead of being here to celebrate with us better have meant life or death.” Michael stepped closer, growling at the young wolf.

Dominic shrunk back away from the alpha, “I…was…scouting for my own first victim.”

“Is that so? Did you find one?”

“He did. I actually almost killed the lamb that he marked when I chose my first victim.” Taina interrupted. “It was a young male, looked to just have reached full maturity.”

“So Dominic likes ‘em young, huh?” Another voice chimed in, chuckling after his terrible joke.

“What kind of fucking joke was that, Craig?” Yet another voice entered.

“What? It was funny!”

“No, it was not…” Another cool voice added.

“That’s enough.” Michael barked, “Dominic, is what Taina says true? You marked your first prey?” Dominic hesitated then nodded.

“Excellent. When do you plan to make your move?”

“Actually, I want to do things a little differently.” Dominic replied.

“How so?”

“I want to get to know the human first. I want to become close to him before taking his life.” Dominic lied.

“What?” Taina growled in confusion.

“Why would you willingly be friends with one of those hairless cows?” Another voice snapped.

“Quiet! Dominic, what led you to make this decision?” Michael asked.

“We know next to nothing about how the humans work, what their packs are like, how they live, any of that. Imagine the benefits that would come from gaining that inside knowledge. We could learn their patterns, their weaknesses, everything.”

“So we can kill them easier.” A serious voice stated.

Dominic nodded, “Exactly, Chul Kyung.” He looked at Michael again, “What do you think?”

Michael stared down at Dominic, thinking intently. After a moment of silence, he nodded, “I agree. This inside information could prove to be useful. You are to report back once a week with any new findings and I will give you three weeks to make your kill. I don’t want you to spend too much time in the village, lest you become too accustom to human way of life.”

Dominic nodded in response, “Yes, Michael I understand.”

“Brother!” A new voice called, a smaller wolf trotting over to Dominic, “You’re leaving us to live with a HUMAN?” She made a disgusted look at her sibling.

Dominic sat down and nodded, “Yes, Monika. Instead of killing him right away, I am choosing to learn from him to help us in the future.”

“It would be best to not have to repeat what happened last time humans crossed our path…” Michael said, glancing back at the den. “I can’t lose another kin.”

Silence fell over the pack as a heavy atmosphere set in. A voice scoffed, stretching and sitting down, “We’ll get even with the stupid humans soon enough. I’ll kill five humans instead of three, just because I can.” She snarled.

“No, Elzbieta. Three is the number, understand? No more.” Michael growled.

Elzbieta growled and clawed at the dirt as she pouted, “What a fucking crock...”

Michael ignored Elzbieta and returned his attention to Dominic, “Return to the village tomorrow night. Learn what you can and be careful. Humans are unpredictable.”

Monika approached her brother, a worried look on her face, “Don’t get yourself into trouble, alright?”

“Yes, yes, I know, I won’t, sister.” Dominic grumbled.

Monika wagged her tail and licked his nose, “good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the layout of how the pack and their relationships, along with a dog breed that resembles what their pelts and body shape are like:  
> -Thatcher "Michael", Irish Wolfhound [Alpha]  
> -Bandit "Dominic", American Alsatian *related* [Beta]  
> -Caveira "Taina", Doberman Pinscher (mate) [Beta]  
> -Jackal "Ryad", Andalusian Hound (mate) [Beta]  
> -IQ "Monika", Belgian Tervuren *Related* ((mate)) [Omega]  
> -Vigil "Chul Kyung", Newfoundland [Beta]  
> -Ela, "Elzbieta", Polish Hunting Dog [Omega]  
> -Blackbeard "Craig", Standard American Pitbull Terrier ((mate)) [Omega] 
> 
> They're still wolves, but bigger and, as I said, share physical traits with the respective dog breed. And since wolf packs are normally families, I made up relations strictly for this story. Hopefully that makes sense!  
> And in case you're curious, Thatcher's mate, the alpha female, was Zofia before she died, since she's the oldest girl in Siege. Which means in this story, her and Ela aren't related since Ela is an Omega.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much fluff ahead, enjoy!

The next morning Elias laid in his bed, staring up at his ceiling. He barely slept last night, too distraught from his mother’s death, not able to get the images of her terrified face as the fangs of the beast-woman sank into her throat out of his head. As the early sunlight filtered through his curtains he decided it was time to make the announcement to the town of her death. He changed into his town clothes, slipped on his boots, and headed for the town center.

He recited his speech while he made quick pace to the small stage in the center of the marketplace. Some people were already watching as he stepped up the few steps and cleared his throat. More turned to look at him when he walked to the center of the wooden platform and looked around at all the people, “Attention, everyone! Please, listen to me! I have some grave news, I’m afraid.” He announced to the crowd. More people turned to watch him, some stepping closer to the stage to hear. The market turned gravely quiet and Elias took in a deep breath.

“My mother is dead.” Gasps, whispers, and sad cries filled the crowd. Elias watched the village’s reactions and took in another breath, “sadly, I don’t know what happened to her. I woke up to find her missing and when I went out the front door, there were spots of blood on the ground. I believe it is best the assume the worst.”

“What if it was murder!” A voice shrieked.

“There’s a murderer among us?!” Someone else asked.

“Please, everyone, please! I see no reason to assume this was murder. We all know each other; no one would do such a thing.” Elias tried to calm the crowd.

“Wait a minute, you came into the village with that stranger a while back, Elias! What if it was him?” A voice called.

“What if the two of them plotted to kill her so they could run off together?!” Another raged, this coming from an older man.

Elias blinked, “You-…what? You think I would arrange my own mother’s murder?” He snapped, storming over to the man. The man, who the town knew as Mr. Ma’loy, fidgeted nervously. “Shame on you.” Elias growled, “she was all I had left in this place; I would never do something like that her.” The young man stepped back, “No funeral will take place since there’s no body. All I ask is for my solitude for the time being and morning from you all.” He looked around at the townsfolk and sauntered off back to his empty house.

However, when he entered, he found the house was not empty. A figure stood in his sitting room, leaning against the wall by the fireplace. The soft flames illuminated the bottom of the figure’s face, letting Elias know it was Dominic. Dominic was grinning, watching him under an intense gaze. Elias stopped and closed the door behind him as he stared back. He wasn’t in any mood to deal with the werewolf right now, but he knew Dominic wouldn’t leave him alone so easily. “Hello, Dominic.” He said flatly, walking over to the fireplace to prod the flames back to a brighter light.

Dominic said nothing as he watched the human. After a moment, Dominic crossed his arms, “What did you tell the town?”

“That she seems to have disappeared during the night and it’s best to assume she’s dead.” Elias replied. Dominic hummed in acknowledgement.

“So what first?” The werewolf asked suddenly, uncrossing his arms. Elias raised his eyebrows as he lifted his gaze from the fire. “I told you, you’re going to teach me more about human life.” Dominic reminded him.

“Yes, yes, I remember. Well I don’t know, what do YOU want to know the most?” He asked.

Dominic thought for a moment then shrugged, “I suppose our free-time activities differ quite a lot. Start with that. Tell me.”

Elias set the fire poker down and wiped his hands on his pant leg, “well, I personally enjoy fishing—“

“I noticed.”

“Others may enjoy reading, hunting, kids normally play with each other in games, some adults here like to drink at the bar in the evenings.” Elias listed off several activities to the already bored-looking Dominic.

Elias noted Dominic’s blank face and cleared his throat, “Have you tried alcohol before?”

Dominic snorted, “No, I haven’t.”

Elias nodded, “Then let me share some with you. Come.” Elias walked over to the kitchen and rummaged through the very back of the cabinet for a bottle of ale. He turned and showed it to Dominic as he walked back over to the other man.

Dominic furrowed his eyebrows and watched the liquid slosh around within the glass. “And what’s the point of drinking this? Why not just drink water?”

“This drink helps loosen you up. Takes the edge off when you’re stressed and helps you through rough times.” Elias trailed off, staring down at the bottle.

Dominic raised an eyebrow and took the bottle, “Alright then, let me test that.” The other man removed the cork top and sniffed the opening of the bottle. He scrunched up his nose which was followed by him taking a quick drink. He coughed, shaking his head as he forced himself to swallow. “It tastes—it tastes--! Like shit!” Dominic struggled to speak as he coughed again.

Elias laughed, taking a long drink and replacing the cork, “You get used to it.”

“Like hell I will! You can keep it to yourself!” Dominic snapped, causing Elias to laugh again.

Elias removed the cork and drank from the bottle again, “Okay, well, we can cross off drinking as a possible human hobby for you then. How about reading?” Dominic stared at Elias as if he was speaking an entirely different language. “Do…do you know how to read?” Dominic quickly turned his head away and Elias could swear he saw light pink on his cheeks. “Oh. I can teach you then. But it’s a process, you won’t learn in one day—“

Dominic abruptly grabbed his collar and yanked Elias close to him, pressing his lips to his own. He pulled away and stared into his eyes, “teach me.”

Elias grunted and pushed Dominic away, “A-Alright, I will, but don’t kiss me without permission!  I should teach you manners while we’re at it, too..” Elias grumbled, wiping his mouth. Dominic only grinned deviously, watching the other man like he was a delicious snack. Elias cleared his throat, “anyway, I’ll ask mother if she has any of my childhood books still stored--…oh, right.” Elias stared over at her chair by the fireplace. A heavy feeling fell over the two of them while Elias clenched his jaw and turned away from the chair, “I’ll be right back, stay here.”

Dominic nodded and leaned against the wall by the fireplace, watching the empty chair belonging to Elias’s mother. After a few minutes, Elias returned with a few small books in hand. He raised them to show Dominic, “lucky for you, a few were stored away. These were my favorites, so of course mom would keep them.” Elias stared down at the covers and fought back the pain starting to pierce through his heart.

Dominic approached Elias and gently took the books from the other man, “You can start to teach me to help get your mind off of the memories.” He tried to comfort him.

Elias nodded and the two sat down at the table together. Elias began with letters, teaching Dominic which was which. Dominic caught on surprisingly fast and was able to start reading simple words after a few hours. The sun had long slipped behind the horizon before the two realized how late it had become. Elias looked up from the table and noticed the darkness outside the window, “Ah, look at that. It’s already night. I think you’ve made enough progress for today. I’m surprised at how quickly you have learned the material.”

Dominic grinned, “You doubted me, Elias?”

Elias shrugged, “Not exactly, but I didn’t think of you to be so quick to learn.” He teased, standing and collecting the books.

Dominic glared at him, resting his chin in his hand with a huff, “ass…”

Elias laughed and set the books up on the fireplace mantle.

Dominic tilted his head and watched Elias curiously, “I like your laugh.” He stated a-matter-of-factly.

Elias blushed lightly and poked at the fire to keep it going, “thank you, Dominic. That’s nice of you to say.”

Dominic smirked, “what, are you shy about taking compliments? Every time I’ve made a move on you, you’ve gotten all flustered.”

Elias continued to poke the fire, preferring to avoid eye contact. He shrugged, “well, every time you’ve come onto me so far has been without consent.”

Dominic chuckled and rose from his seat and slowly walked towards Elias, “but I didn’t come onto you that time, it was a simple compliment, you shy little boy.”

This time Elias turned his head to Dominic to glare at him, “Don’t call me a little boy.”

Dominic continued to creep closer, “You act like one, though.”

“I don’t…”

“Mhm.” The werewolf hummed as he stepped up next to Elias. Elias was half turned towards Dominic, his right shoulder facing the fireplace still.

Elias was watching the other man cautiously, his shoulders slightly tensed. Dominic scanned Elias quickly up and down then crossed his arms, “Do you not find me attractive?”

Elias coughed and sputtered, “Excuse me? I’m not exactly sure you count as a human, so I don’t think I should judge you on the basis as one.” The man blushed madly and resumed poking the already strong-going fire.

The werewolf sighed and uncrossed his arms, “very well then.” He looked out the window, “it’s late. You should sleep.”

Elias spared a side glance at the other man then finally set down the poker, “You’re right.” He hesitated then turned to face Dominic, “are you…staying?”

Dominic raised his eyebrows, “If you want me to. I sleep anywhere, I don’t give a damn.”

The younger man nodded, “You can claim the couch then. I’ll be in my own bed.” Dominic watched Elias quickly leave the room to head up the stairs to his bed, “goodnight then.”

The werewolf’s shoulders dropped, “…yeah goodnight.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to publish! I kept taking breaks from it as I wasn't overly satisfied with what was going on, so I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter overall :( plus it's the last few weeks of my college quarter, so the finals apocalypse is upon me once again and I've been doing my best to hold it back xD 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, even if i personally don't think it's the strongest!

            The next morning Elias awoke to loud snoring coming from the couch downstairs. The blond jolted up and wiped his eyes while he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He cautiously made his way down the stairs and towards the loud snoring, “Dominic,” he spoke quietly to the other man, “your snoring woke me up, mate—“ Elias stopped in his tracks to observe the sight before him. On the couch, in the place of Dominic, was a huge, and frankly quite fluffy, wolf. His black and chocolate-brown fur rose and fell with his deep breaths, the low snoring sound coming from his half-open maws.

Elias slowly moved around to look at him from the front, watching the drool drip from his hanging tongue onto the ground. The wolf looked peaceful enough as he slept, but Elias still felt a small dose of fear watching the giant canine. After a few more minutes of staring, Elias felt himself start to reach his hand towards the wolf. For some reason he really wanted to pet Dominic, to run his hand through his fur. Was it soft or slightly coarse? Would it be light to the touch or oily and grimy? Before the man could stop himself, his hand gently rested into the fur of the werewolf.

Elias froze instantly and flicked his gaze over to Dominic’s face. Nothing had changed. Dominic didn’t wake up. Thank God, Elias thought. Biting his lips, the blond slowly began to run his fingers through the fur. It was soft and clean, like Elias had hoped. As he continued to card his hand through his fur, Elias felt himself start to relax and almost fall into a sort of trance. There was something therapeutic about petting Dominic.

Elias felt the hair stand on the back of his neck as he suddenly got the feeling he was being watched. He flicked his eyes to look over at Dominic’s face to find his two eyes open and staring right back. He had closed his mouth and watched Elias closely, not moving an inch. Elias blinked and slowly removed his hand from Dominic’s fur and proceeded to take a step away.

Dominic slowly shifted on the couch, rising up to a sitting position on the couch. He stared intently at Elias who stared right back. Neither of them moved for what felt like ages before Dominic suddenly lunged for Elias and pinned him to the ground. He leaned over Elias’s face, snarling and flashing his large teeth as some drool dripped down onto the helpless man’s face.

Elias shut his eyes, expecting this to be the end; he messed up. But death never came. Instead, a small chuckle sounded above him and he opened one eye to see the wolf grinning down at him, “you should see the look on your face right now. It’s like a trapped rabbit.” Dominic slowly wagged his tail and stepped off of Elias.

Elias carefully sat up then rose to his feet, “that wasn’t funny….I nearly pissed myself.” He scolded the wolf.

Dominic scoffed, “don’t be so easy to scare, then. Now, what’s the plan for today?”

Elias sighed heavily and brushed himself off, “I don’t think you deserve a lesson today for what you just pulled.” Dominic flattened his ears and growled, causing Elias to flinch, “Jesus, fine! Settle down!” Dominic smirked and wagged his tail. Elias glanced at him as he moved to the kitchen to begin making breakfast, “but you’re going to have to change back, of course.”

“what, why?” Dominic protested.

“It’s easier to teach a human, don’t you think? You can’t grab anything or hold a pencil with those massive paws.”

Dominic huffed and walked over to Elias, “fine but you provide me with new clothes, then.”

Elias turned to look over his shoulder and before him stood a buck-naked Dominic, grinning deviously. Elias raised his hand to cover the view he wanted no part in, “Dominic! Seriously? You couldn’t have told me that and waited until I brought the new clothes to you?” He snapped and turned away.

Dominic started to laugh, “I wanted to see your reaction. And it was very worth it.”

Elias huffed and quickly stalked off to his bedroom to grab some clothes for Dominic. He grabbed a black cloth shirt and simple work pants from his dresser drawers and returned to the werewolf. He dropped the clothes into his hands, “here, try these.”

Dominic looked down at the outfit and hung the pants over his arm as he observed the shirt. Elias returned to making breakfast without another word while Dominic slipped on the new clothes. He put on the pants then the shirt, tugging the collar and leaning his face into the fabric to take a deep whiff. It smelled just like Elias. Dominic smiled to himself and joined the blond in the kitchen, “what’re you making?”

“Eggs. That’s all we have right now, I’ll have to go to the market yo buy some more food later.”

“Let me come.” Dominic demanded.

Elias shook his head, “no, you can’t, I’m sorry. People suspect that I…I killed my mother in order to be with you…” He stopped breaking eggs and leaned his hands against the counter, gripping it so tightly that the ends of his fingers began to turn white. “So for your safety and mine, you must stay here, alright?” he turned to look at the other man.

Dominic watched Elias’s hands then looked up to make eye contact with him and nodded. Elias nodded back as he returned to making breakfast. After he had finished, the two ate in an awkward silence. As they ate, Elias reflected on his time with Dominic. Not much time had passed yet so much had happened to him. For a quick moment, a part of him wanted to blame Dominic for it all, but he buried the thought as soon as it sprung up. From what Dominic said, his pack had been living nearby for years now, so what happened with his mother was destined to happen sooner or later and sadly his mother ended up as first blood.

“Elias.”

Elias looked up, “huh? Oh, yes?”

Dominic frowned and stared hard at the other man. “Stop thinking about it. It wasn’t your fault and you know it.”

“You said you knew this event would happen. Not that my mother would be chosen, but that the killing of someone from our village was premeditated.” Elias said suddenly. Dominic slowly nodded in confirmation.

“Will it happen again?”

“What?”

“Will this. Happen. Again?” Elias said slowly.

Dominic seemed to be taken off guard for a split second before returning to his normal passive demeanor and said nothing.

“Dominic, answer me.”

Dominic sighed, “yes, it will.”

“And will you stop it?”

“Excuse me?” Dominic was getting frustrated now.

“You said you came here the first time to double check that I was safe. I am, obviously, but what about the rest of the village? Will you protect them?” Again, Dominic said nothing.

Elias tapped his fork against his plate then dropped it onto the dish, “You know I can’t let that happen.”

“What’re you saying?” Dominic growled.

“I’m saying that if one of your kin comes into this village I will be forced to kill them to protect my own.” Elias says quietly.

“Like hell you will!” Dominic roared, jerking up and causing his chair to tumble to the floor behind him.

“You can’t expect me to simply watch from the sidelines, Dominic.” Elias defended himself.

“They’re my family.” Dominic snarled, gripping the edge of the table.

Elias moved his gaze from the other man’s fingers to his eyes, “So was my mother.”

Silence once again fell over the two men. They stared each other down, neither moving for what felt like millennia with each being unwilling to submit to the other. Elias took the initiative and lowered his head, “then leave.” He looked up to see the other’s reaction and continued, “if you don’t like my choice, then leave the village, go back to your pack, and don’t ever come back. If you do I…I’ll kill you just as I would the others.” It took a moment for Elias to get all his words out, finding himself choking on them. But why? Did he truly care about the werewolf? Why would he? He’s arrogant, bossy, and, though he would never admit it out loud, a tad frightening. But then again, he was fairly gentle with Elias, relatively speaking. He bit him yes, but he knew he had to if he wanted to guarantee his safety. He pretended to pounce on him like prey, which scared Elias in the moment of course, but a part of him always knew he wouldn’t actually hurt him. Then it struck Elias like a lightning bolt: he had feelings for this man.

He didn’t want to send Dominic away, but between him and the village, it seemed like the right decision. The werewolf scoffed, “Are you fucking serious? Why do you want to protect them? They never trusted me from the start and you said yourself that they think your mother’s death was some sort of plan between us in order to run away together! You would protect those people even when they pull something like that?! Would they have helped you if you weren’t marked? Would they?! I protected you! I saved you, not them!” Dominic grew more and more angry, stepping closer and closer to Elias.

Elias held his ground, “They would have helped if I needed it, yes. And I didn’t ASK for your protection in the first place.”

Dominic stared at him in utter betrayal, unable to argue back. He stared at the floor and finally spoke: “Fuck. You.” He stormed passed Elias, shoving him aside and bursting out the door. Elias turned and ran after him, hoping to stop him but by the time he dashed through the doorframe, the wolf was gone.

Elias sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, “dammit. Elias, you idiot.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus over, enjoy the final chapter!   
> \---some brief intense violence and language warning, also---

Dominic rushed off through the woods as he headed homeward bound. His anger and betrayal from Elias’s words fueled him to keep running, top speed, despite his pounding heart and aching paws. He burst into the main pack as they all rested around the den and skidding to a hard stop. Some wolves raised their heads curiously while others jumped to their paws at Dominic’s rushed arrival. Michael himself peered his head out of the den, “Dominic? You’ve returned before a week. Is something wrong?”

“Gather anyone who wishes to attack the village. We’re moving out tonight.”

“You don’t make those orders.” Michael growled, stepping out into the clearing, “tell me what is happening, young one.”

“The human caught onto my plans. He caught me as a wolf and told his fellow villagers. I suggest we eliminate THEM before they come to eliminate US.” Dominic lied. As he created his story, a small pain struck him in the chest. However, this wasn’t a physical pain, but an emotional one. Something inside him implored him to take it all back, to admit he had just lied and to instead leave the village in peace. He was angry at Elias, yes, but pulling the entire village into their personal quarrel seemed extreme.

These feelings were snuffed out as soon as they formed when his kin started to growl and bark with anger.

“They know of us now? Then we have no choice but to kill them..” one spoke

“Finally! We should have ruined the village years ago! What’re we waiting for?!” Another howled.

Dominic growled and looked up at Michael, “Leader? What’s your say?”

Michael looked around at the stirring crowd, “if what you say is true, then we are indeed in danger. I hesitate to risk the lives of my family, but doing nothing will also result in deaths and dying in a fight is better than cowering in a cave. Listen, everyone! As soon as the sun falls behind the horizon, we’re moving to the village. Do not expect to walk away from this battle with your lives, fight with every fiber of your being, understand?” Barks and howls were met in reply of the leader’s plan. Michael nodded and looked down at Dominic, “because this was originally your idea you will stand beside me at the front.”

Dominic nodded in understanding and with that, Michael returned to his cave to await nightfall.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dominic did his best to try and sleep while waiting for night to come. He failed, only sleeping for under an hour before waking up and deciding to lay in wait instead. Michael approached Dominic as his eyes started to slide close again, patting his paw over Dominic’s head to wake him, “It’s time, Dominic. Wake up.”

Dominic quickly jumped to his paws and stretched, “Right…”

“Most of the village should be in their dwellings now, so sneaking into it will be easier. Once we infiltrate, break in and kill whoever is inside whichever homes you choose.”

“Even the females and young?” A voice asked from behind Michael. Michael didn’t answer as he turned toward the small path out of the pack’s territory. Dominic glanced over at the source of the voice to see his sister Monika. Monika walked up to Dominic and flattened her ears, “are you sure about this plan? Would it not be safer to just leave this forest and find new territory far away?”

Dominic thought over her words but his anger with Elias shoved her proposition away, “no, Monika. We can’t leave anything to chance. They need to be eliminated.”

Monika blinked, “but—“

“There’s nothing you can say that can change my mind, sister, so stop.” He growled.

Monika snarled back, “no, you need to listen to me! Even if your human told his fellow villagers, you can’t hold every single one accountable for him betraying you.”

Dominic snorted and turned away, not replying.

His sister sighed and shook her head, “Fine then. I’m not following through with this. I’m staying here.”

“I don’t care what you do.” Dominic snapped and walked away to meet with Michael again. Michael had gathered everyone who wanted to join in on the village raid and was waiting with the group at the edge of the forest. The bright moonlight shined down on the pack as Dominic stop by his alpha’s side.

“Ready?” Michael asked. Dominic nodded and the pack silently made their way closer to the village. They traveled to the side of the wall surrounding the village and one by one, they easily leapt over the stone structure, gaining them access to the inside. As their paws hit the cobblestone walkway one by one, Dominic stayed low to the ground and surveyed the area. As Michael predicted, the streets were empty, with a few humans just arriving at their doorsteps down the path from the group.

The pack turned to Michael and Dominic, awaiting their next instructions. Michael glanced at Dominic then to the others, “pick whichever houses you wish. Kill as quiet as you can, then move on. It would be best to carry this out quickly and quietly as to not allow for the noise to stir those nearby your target. Humans have advanced weapons that could potentially kill us if we’re not careful. Don’t give them a chance to use these weapons.” The alpha instructed. The others nodded and slinked off to pick their first victims.

Dominic looked at Michael before they, too, split off to pick a house. Dominic chose a small dwelling next to where the market began, assuming its size meant few lived there. He turned into his human form to quietly open a window that hadn’t been closed properly and quick shifted back to slip inside. As his paws hit the wooden floor, he looked up to find a tiny kitchen, living room, a fireplace, and a large bed in the far corner. From what he could gather, only one human lived in this house. He soundlessly stalked toward the bed, lifting his head view the sleeping figure. He opened his mouth with a soft snarl, purposely letting drool drip down his teeth and jaw. The figure stirred and gasped as they sat up quickly.

It was fairly dark for the human, but with Dominic’s wolf eyes, he could see it was a young woman, her hair in two braids over her shoulders. She stared, her eyes wide and terrified as her gaze hovered in the direction of the wolf. He set one paw on the bed and prepared to pounce at her. She started to scream, Dominic could tell from the way she moved. He lurched forward, sinking his teeth into her throat just before she let out a sound. Instead of a scream, she wheezed and soon gurgled as blood seeped out the sides of her mouth. Dominic let go of her and the body slumped onto the bed once again. There was no reason for him to make it any more gruesome than he had to. As he stepped off the bed, he shook a few times, like a regular pet dog would after getting wet, to regain his composure and then turned toward the window he came in. Before he took a step, a small whimper followed by crying came from a dark corner by the bed. Dominic turned and slowly approached the sound, wary of what he’d find.

Before him stood a crib and the source of the crying, a young baby, laid inside it. Dominic raised his head to look into the small bed, watching as the young human squirmed his tiny arms and legs in a fuss. Dominic blinked down at the tiny human then turned his head to look back at the woman’s body. She was a mother without her husband. And now the baby was an orphan. Something within Dominic snapped. This wasn’t right. This was killing in cold blood and it was his fault. The wolf bolted back toward the window, leaping out of it without worrying about the sound waking the neighbors. He bounded toward Elias’s house, a new plan already forming in his mind. He reached the house and noticed a younger member of his pack crawling through a broken window. From the fur pattern, he knew instantly that it was Elzbieta.

He ran for the front door and busted it open with his head, not caring about his noise level any longer. Elzbieta froze in her tracks and turned her head to Dominic with a death glare. Without speaking, he knew she was saying ‘this is my kill, fuck off.’ Dominic charged into her, causing her to tumble and become pinned underneath him. He snarled down at her aggressively, “don’t fucking touch him.” He warned.

Elzbieta squirmed under him, “what the hell?! Get off of me, you idiot! Go find your own house!” Being so much smaller than him, she was able to free herself and frantically looked around for Elias. Elias, obviously awoken by all the noise, was at the base of the stairs. He was in his sleep clothes, staring directly at Dominic. He said nothing as his gaze then flicked to the approaching Elzbieta before him. He gripped the railing, eyeing his gun by the front door, but he knew he wouldn’t reach it before the female wolf’s teeth reached his neck.

Elzbieta prepared to leap at the frozen Elias and as she sprung into the air, Dominic sank his teeth into her lower back and shoved her to the floor. He dragged her closer to him as she tried to dig her nails into the floor for grip. It left deep carvings into the wood as she desperately attempted to free herself again. She snarled and snapped in Elias’s direction, seemingly not very concerned about the much larger, and extremely pissed off, Dominic to her back. Dominic lifted his head and growled, “I told you not to touch him.”

“Why do you care about this human so much?! Was this one your little pet for your secret mission?!” She spat, again attempting to pull herself over to Elias. “If he’s so important, then I’ll make sure to kill him right in front of you.” She smirked and finally wiggled free of Dominic.

Her words caused him to finally snap. Dominic snarled and stomped his paw onto her back so hard, she yipped and froze up in pain. He clamped his teeth around her throat and sank in until his jaw throbbed. She yipped and howled, almost screaming, at the top of her lungs. Her legs squirmed and tensed beneath her as she attempted to pull away, only making it worse for herself. After a while, her squirming slowed and she stopped howling. Dominic tossed her aside and immediately turned his attention to Elias, “we need to leave.” He said.

Elias said nothing in return as he stared at Elzbieta’s now limp body. “Elias, look at me, we can’t stay here. Others will come here and I can’t fight all of them.” Elias slowly moved his eyes to lock gazes with the wolf. He then quickly moved up the stairs and started to change to better clothes and grabbed a bag from under his bed to pack other outfits as well. Downstairs, Dominic changed back to a human to gather food from the kitchen that was easy to pack and could keep for at least a little while. Elias came back downstairs, this time unfazed by the naked Dominic in front of him. He grabbed the food Dominic prepared and stuffed it all in the bag.

Dominic shifted back to his wolf form and glanced at Elias, “I’ll explain everything when we’re safe. Come on.” They made their way to the broken window Elzbieta came in and one at a time, they crawled out as soundlessly as they could. Dominic leaned his head toward the corner of the house and peered round the corner to check for any of his pack mates. Some humans had left their houses to check what all the noise was. They were dangerously close to Elias and Dominic, so Dominic had to think of another way around. He looked to Elias, “how well can you climb?”

Elias furrowed his brows, “What?”

“Your fellow villagers heard all the noise from your dwelling, we can’t escape down the street. Instead we have to climb onto your roof and get over the wall.”

Elias looked up at his house, “…alright. There’s a window on the upper floor where my bed is. If you can get on the roof by yourself, you can help pull me out through that window.”

Dominic nodded, “that’ll work.”

Elias wormed back through the window as Dominic clambered his way up the side of the house onto the roof. Once on top, he moved to the highest window on the side of the house and watched as Elias opened it from inside. He leaned out and looked up to see Dominic’s muzzle not far from his face. Dominic flashed what Elias suspected to be a grin and Elias picked up his bag, putting it on his back. He leaned back out and saw a human hand reaching down to him. Dominic had changed back to easily pull Elias up. Elias gladly grabbed the other man’s hand and tried his best to worm out of the window to assist Dominic as he hauled the blond through the window. The werewolf grunted as he heaved Elias onto the roof all the way. Elias scooted away from the ledge and collapsed next to Dominic. Slightly out of the breath, he looked over to Dominic, “you alright?”

Dominic rolled over to face him, panting slightly. He grinned and leaned his face close to Elias, “never better.” He sat up and crouched next to Elias as to not catch any attention from the street below. Elias sat up along with him and peered over at the wall. There was a space between his house and the stone structure, but Elias was confident that he could clear it without much trouble. “You jump first, that way if you somehow don’t make it across, I can catch you before you fall to the ground. There’s not enough room to stand on the wall safely, so I can’t stand and help catch you there.” Dominic explained. Elias silently agreed to the plan and scooted over to the edge of the roof. He slowly stood all the way up on his feet and prepared himself. With a grunt, he leapt for the wall and grabbed onto it tightly. He pulled himself onto the thin ledge and craned his neck back to look at Dominic.

Dominic waved his hand, signaling for Elias to hurry up and move. Elias turned and jumped off the wall, his feet hitting the ground harder than he expected. He let out a small grunt of pain as he felt his ankles and knees take in most of the impact. He fell onto his behind and watched the top of the wall as the other man’s shape came into view. Dominic jumped down next to Elias with ease, not even flinching from the impact, which made Elias a little jealous. He wouldn’t mind some extra resilience in his everyday life.  

“Elias.” Dominic’s brought Elias back to reality. Elias looked up and slowly pulled himself to his feet.

“So what now?” Elias asked.

“We need to—“ Dominic froze as he stared at something over Elias’s shoulder. Elias slowly turned around to see a wolf standing not far from them. It had it’s gaze entirely fixed on Dominic. Dominic slowly stepped up beside Elias and then in front of him, “Monika, I thought you didn’t want any part of this?”

“Where are you going?” She asked, her voice filled more with pain of betrayal than of anger.

“Away from here. Far away.”

“You’re leaving your own pack for a HUMAN?” She growled, looking to Elias. Elias tensed under her gaze.

“Yes, I am. And you’re not stopping me, no one is.” Dominic replied.

Monika’s tail dropped and she lowered her gaze to the ground, “I know. I won’t try to.” She raised her head and looked at Elias, “take good care of him.”

“I will.” Elias replied. With that, Monika stepped aside, signaling for them to pass.

“You should go quickly. Once Michael discovers you’re gone he will surely lose it.” Monika warned them.

The two picked up pace, breaking into a run as they headed into the forest. They ran for as long as they could, for as long as Elias could that is, and didn’t stop until their lungs were burning. Dominic panted and watched Elias intently, “your village is in shambles because of me. I became so angry at you for casting me out that I convinced my alpha to attack the village and eradicate everyone. I killed someone, a lone mother, and when I found her child in the crib I knew what I was doing was wrong.”

Elias stared at Dominic in disbelief as he tried to catch his breath. He didn’t know what to think, what to say, what to do.

“I killed one of my kin for you.” Dominic continued. He put his head in one of his hands, “I killed her because she was going to kill you. It was her life or yours and I chose yours.” Even through Elias couldn’t see the other man’s face in the dim moonlight, he knew he was crying now. Dominic clutched his hair and clenched his jaw until it started to throb. He felt something soft touch his arm and he glanced up to see Elias handing him a pair of clothes. The wolf had forgotten he was naked in this form. He hesitantly took the clothes and raised his head to study Elias’s face. The blond had a small smile but his eyes and nose were red while he also started to cry.

Dominic put the outfit on then crossed his arms, ‘I—“

Before he could even start, Elias slipped his arms around him tightly, pulling the other man against his chest. Dominic rested his chin on Elias’s shoulder and let out a heavy sigh of relief.

“Come on, let’s go.” Elias said finally, slowly pulling away from Dominic. The two continued into the woods, not going anywhere particular as the moon started to sink down to the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it! With that being said, I have a little announcement to make:
> 
> Though the main story is over, a wonderful friend of mine is willing to write a bonus smut chapter! It will be added sometime after Christmas, so keep an eye out for that!


	9. Chapter 9: Bonus Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was entirely written by the amazing Hetsez! If you haven't already, I highly suggest checking out all her great stories!

Elias stared into the distance, thinking of nothing in particular as he sat on the soft sofa, right next to the fireplace that was spreading a cozy warmth. He was feeling lazy, comfortable, but above all, happy. It had been a long time since he had been able to relax, sitting in the living room without anything on his mind. The last few weeks and months had been life changing, and he felt like his body, mind and heart had finally been able to catch up on all that had happened.

Firstly, the loss of his dear mother, of course. At that time, the events had been following each other rapidly, and he hadn’t been able to mourn her death properly and to deal with the emptiness in their old house. Secondly there had been Dominic, messing up his perfectly normal life with his secret background. Silly enough, he had fallen in love with the werewolf and they had escaped from Dominic’s pack and his old village together. Then they had wandered for weeks, tense, worried and scared. When their supplies were empty, Dominic hunted and Elias would cook whatever the wolf caught over the small camp fire they made. They never put on light for too long, afraid Dominic’s pack was still chasing them and would find them. However, no such thing happened in all their wandering days.

They had put a great distance between themselves and Elias’ hometown, and the forests in these areas were vast and wide so that even the best wolf wouldn’t be able track them. Naturally they were relieved when they finally stumbled upon a peaceful town that took them in. Elias had taken all of his mother’s savings, and with it they bought a small hut in the quiet outer parts of the town. Nobody knew them here, and the people were friendly and everything but suspicious. They took Elias and Dominic for brothers who had moved from their home village to a larger town in order to find work. The two men didn’t object.

And now the two were sitting on the sofa in the small but warm living room, tired after today’s work. Elias had started working with the local blacksmith and Dominic had taken to hunting due to his natural instinct. He brought in all kinds of game, selling it to the local butcher and sometimes keeping the best meat for himself and Elias. The werewolf wasn’t quite used to living life as a human yet, but with Elias’ help he was doing quite well. It was endearing to the smaller man to see him try his hardest to fit in. Elias never said it, but it meant a lot to him.

Combing his fingers through the wolf’s grey and black fur, Elias couldn’t suppress the smile spreading on his face. Dominic was so soft and fluffy when he took on his wolf form. When he was human, well, that was something different. But like this, the man might as well have been Elias’ oversized dog. His body was spread over the full length of the sofa, with his head lying on Elias’ lap as he snoozed while the younger man stroked him slowly. Dominic didn’t mind being a human, but in the evenings they closed the curtains so he could take on his wolf form for a while. Sometimes he slept like this, but usually he changed back to human so he could sleep in a proper bed with Elias, cuddled up together under the heavy blankets.

Elias had never thought he would live with a man one day, let alone with a wolf. But here he was, happier than he had ever been.

“Timur and Maxim nearly saw me today.” Dominic’s sleepy growl broke the silence and Elias blinked a few times to return back to the here and now from his daydreaming. He looked at the wolf’s head on his lap, but Dominic’s eyes were still closed as he continued to snooze. Elias knew who Timur and Maxim were; they were Dom’s hunting buddies. And he could only figure they had nearly seen him in his wolf form, or the other wouldn’t have brought it up.

“I thought you usually hunted separately.” Elias asked, running his fingers over the big wolf's head.

“They must have followed me. They have been slightly suspicious at the wounds on my kills lately. Didn’t look like a bow shot to them, they said.” Dominic opened his big eyes, stretched on the sofa and yawned.

Elias was nearly pushed off by the amount of space the wolf needed, looking at the large teeth in his mouth a bit fearfully. Obviously those teeth would leave a different mark on his prey than the bow and arrows the other two hunters used. “You need to be more careful. I like it here, I don’t want to flee again.” Elias lectured him. The smaller man didn’t like moving and preferred to stay in one place for the rest of his life. And this town seemed perfect to build a life in.

The wolf sat up on the sofa and chuckled. “Yes, boss.” Silence returned to the living room, with the only sound coming from the small crackling fire in the fireplace. Elias wondered about his future, their future. He still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact he was living with another man now. It made sense though, if he really thought about it. He had never been interested in any of the women in his village. He had always figured he simply wasn’t ready yet. And then Dominic had come along. And he... Well, Elias would be lying if he said the man wasn’t insanely attractive. His short, messy dark-brown hair, that rough beard he liked to scratch when he was thinking, his eyes Elias would sometimes lose himself in... And now he was at it, Elias shouldn’t forget his strong body.

Whenever the wolf changed back to human form, Dominic would be naked. Elias was so used to seeing him like that by now that there were always some spare clothes lying around, but lately he couldn’t stop wondering what he’d feel like. Sure, they’d shared several kisses by now, some shallow, some more passionate, but never had they been so heated that Elias expected Dominic to take the next step in their relationship. They cuddled in bed, entangled in each other’s embrace, but they hadn’t done anything more than that yet. Of course Elias was more than curious, but he had never dared to make the first move.

“What’s on your mind?” The wolf asked, his dark eyes watching Elias intently. As if he could read his mind, Elias thought.

“Nothing.” Elias lied through his teeth since he couldn’t come up with a topic Dom would actually believe. He received a big toothy grin from the wolf next to him. It looked rather sinister.

“I think you’re lying.” Dom stated. “I think your thoughts were very far away.”

“Alright, what was I thinking about then?” Elias rolled his eyes. No way could the man, who had been living as a wolf most of his life, pick up on social human cues and read his face that well.

“I think it involves me.” Dominic smirked.

“Oh yeah?” Elias said stoically, but he grinned despite himself. He had always been bad at lying.

“Oh yeah.” Dominic repeated, slowly advancing over to where Elias sat on the sofa while changing back to his human form slowly. Dominic, now naked and human again, climbed onto Elias’ lap and looked at his boyfriend daringly. “I think it was related to this.”

“Related to what?” Elias said, his cheeks flushing as he stubbornly tried to hold onto his own lie and looked back at Dominic’s devilishly handsome face. He tried to forget about the fact that the man was naked. Chuckling, Dominic leaned in without another word and pressed his lips to Elias’. The latter made a noise of surprise, but gladly kissed back. Dominic’s hands were on his shoulders as Elias cupped his cheek with one hand and placed his other on Dom’s back.

Their kiss was slow-paced and innocent, right until the moment the werewolf started to grind against Elias slowly and the kiss took a heated turn. “Dom...?” Elias asked when the man on his lap sucked his lower lip, slightly out of breath, but all he received as an answer was a grin and two dilated pupils.

The werewolf undid his trousers while keeping his mouth glued to Elias’, exploring with his tongue and teeth, and unceremoniously released the smaller man’s hardening member from his trousers. Dominic looked down before looking back at Elias hungrily, and he grinned sheepishly.

“You could’ve just told me what you wanted.” Dominic purred, his voice lower and huskier than usual. His hands, that had been resting on Elias’ shoulder, slid down the smaller man’s body and came to a halt right above Elias’ crotch. The man whimpered softly at the near-contact, wanting to look down but keeping eye contact with Dominic. “I wasn’t sure if you were up for this yet.”

Elias said nothing, not trusting his voice but silently longing for that contact. He slid his own hands down Dominic’s bare back as well, much more careful and nervous than the man on his lap had done. Dom just waited patiently, allowing Elias to feel his way down his spine and muscled back before Elias' hands reached his buttocks, softly taking the cheeks into his hands.

The devilish smirk returned to his face as Elias gave them a little squeeze. “... But evidently you are.” Dominic purred before taking both their erections into his hand, earning a gasp from the man beneath him, and slowly stroking them simultaneously.

Now Elias did look down, watching mesmerized. But Dominic’s preparation didn’t stop there. Once Elias was bucking his hips into the touch, looking for more and more friction in order to finish, the man in his lap stopped the motions of his hand altogether. Elias let out a noise of protest, but instead Dominic reached around his own body, and Elias’ mouth nearly fell open when he inserted one of his wet fingers inside himself. Dominic gave a soft hiss at the intrusion, but otherwise kept himself composed very well.

Elias simply watched as Dominic prepared himself, his member twitching every time the face in front of him contorted in pleasure. He didn’t dare say anything, afraid of ruining their moment. And so he just supported Dom as he prepared himself. After some time Dominic removed his fingers, positioned his entrance above Elias’ tip and without any further ado he impaled himself on Elias’ member. They groaned in unison, Dominic steadying himself with his hands on Elias’ shoulders again and gritting his teeth at the intrusion, and Elias continuing to support him while his sluggish mind registered the great feeling of Dom’s insides.

Ever so slowly the man on top of him started to move, and all Elias could do was spread his legs and watch Dominic’s hips roll. He looked so good, all worked-up and concentrated, and Elias had to keep himself from thrusting him up and down and selfishly chasing his own orgasm. Panting and drawn-out groans filled the room as Dominic rode Elias harder, slamming his hips down and drowning in the wonderful feeling of it fully.

Just before Elias reached his peak he remembered to return the favour, and wrapped his hand around the other man’s pulsing member. With a few precise strokes, in time with Dom’s rhythm, the man on top of him was about to reach his climax as well. They came simultaneously, Elias filling Dominic and the latter spilling himself over the man below him.

Elias let his head fall back against the back of the sofa, catching his breath and closing his eyes. That had been the best orgasm ever. Dominic collapsed against Elias’ broad body, completely spent and panting hard. The smaller man held him tenderly, wrapping his arms around his shaking body. By his expertise Elias figured he had done it before, and he was already wondering what it would feel like if the roles were reversed. He was sure he’d find out, in due time.

“Now you know.” Dominic’s voice was hoarse against his neck where he had snuggled up against his boyfriend.

“Hmm?” Elias’s mind still wasn’t capable of any proper thoughts yet.

“How it feels, of course. That was what was on your mind.” The man on top of him replied, followed by a tired chuckle.

“You’re really too smart for your own good...” Elias sighed, but smiled as he stroked his boyfriend’s back slowly.

Dominic snorted. “I’m sure Maxim and Timur will be even more suspicious tomorrow, by the way I walk.”

“Don’t mind them, they have absolutely no idea what’s going on inside this house. Let’s get to bed.” Elias told him, and reluctantly

Dominic freed himself from their embrace. They staggered upstairs, cleaned themselves up as much as they had energy for and crashed down into their king-sized bed. Dominic fell asleep instantly, right there in Elias’ arms. Elias stroked his hair as his heartbeat finally started to slow down. He still couldn’t believe he had lain with a man, but it had felt so right. He pulled Dominic closer against him, feeling protective over his sleeping form. It wasn’t like the werewolf needed his protection, more like the other way around, but at that moment Elias decided he was the most precious thing in his life. And with a smile on his face, he too fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand that wraps up this story. Thanks for much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
